Rasputin's Amulet
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: After the barrier came down and everyone was brought together Ben's father reveals that before sending Narissa to the Isle she gave birth. He sent the baby to the Isle too. Ben's father finds out how badly the consequences of his actions are when they find out Narissa never wanted the child and abandoned her on the streets. The baby was taken in and beaten by Rasputin ever since.


**Note: For those who don't know where Rasputin and Narissa are from. Rasputin Is from Anastasia and seeing how Disney owns Fox and Anastasia Is Fox Disney owns Anastasia! Narissa Is from a Disney movie called Enchanted She Is also known as Queen Narissa.(RIP Cameron Boyce)**

**Start of Story**

**On the Isle of the Lost In Rasputin's home Raakel was secretly trying to sneak out. He has been doing nothing but physically and emotionally beating and abusing Raakel her whole life. She just turned eighteen today and she had enough. Plus she saw from her window that the barrier was finally down. But as she turned a corner she felt a knife go Into the left side of her stomach. She fell to the floor In pain. Soon someone had a hard grip on her right arm. That person pulled her to her feet hard. It was Rasputin.**

**Rasputin: Stupid little bitch**

**He threw her hard against the wall making her cry out In pain and clutch her wound. But as Rasputin came towards her she did something she didn't know she could do. But Instinct took over and with a wave of her right arm Rasputin went flying and hit the wall getting knocked out. She took advantage of him being out and booked It out of there. As she ran as fast as she could with her stomach wound no one noticed her. She tripped and ended up rolling down some stairs and Into a building. Man was she In pain already and that really hurt. Dr. Facilier saw the girl on the stairs to the front door after he heard the noise. The girl had long black, white skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a long short sleeved light green dress. He could tell she was eighteen.**

**Dr. Facilier: Miss I am closed, get out!(Walked over to her)**

**He noticed the bruises and small cuts all over her arms and neck and the stab wound.**

**Raakel: No, please don't make me leave. Please help me(Crying)**

**Dr. Facilier: Okay, come on(Held out his hand)**

**She hesitated **

**Dr. Facilier: It's okay, everything's going to be okay.**

**She slowly took his hand she cried out In pain as he helped her to her feet. He gave her his bed as he helped her heal. He slept on the couch Instead. And that night after Celia came home after hanging out with friends she found her dad sleeping on the couch.**

**Celia: Rough day dad?**

**Dr. Facilier: Not because of business. A young girl came here earlier with bruises, small cuts, and a stab wound. Her father Is the one that did It. He's been doing It her whole life. Her father Is the** **sorcerer** **Rasputin. Well, not anymore.** **Little Rascal go meet your new sister. See If she needs anything.(Sat up)**

**Celia: Yes daddy**

**Celia went to check on her new sister. Meanwhile In Auradon In Ben's room he, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were talking and hanging out. King Adam walked In.**

**Adam: Kids, I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about something I am feeling really guilty about.**

**Ben: What Is It dad?**

**Adam: You kids heard of or met Queen Narissa?**

**Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie all answered "heard of" at the same time.**

**Adam: Narissa gave birth to a baby before she went to the Island. We sent both to the Isle at the same time. I'm curious If any of the Island kids said they were the child of Narissa? I also noticed Narissa Is nowhere In Auradon.**

**Evie: No, no children of Narissa**

**Carlos: We should ask all the Isle kids If they know the child of Narissa. Or at least know where he or she Is or heard of he or she.**

**Adam: Good Idea, you all can do that tomorrow.**

**In the morning at Dr. Facilier's Celia was ready to tell all her friends about her new sister.**

**Dr. Facilier: Let Raakel rest today. I'll bring her over when she wakes up. It's safer for her to be on the other side with Rasputin over here.**

**Celia: Yes daddy**

**When Celia arrived In Auradon she ran Into Mal.**

**Celia: Hey Mal, I have something Important to tell you. I have a new sister, her name Is Raakel. **

**Mal: Congrats!**

**Celia: Yeah, she came to our place last night. She had bruises, small cuts, and a stab wound thanks to her birth father. Her birth father Is the evil sorcerer Rasputin. But now my dad Is her dad.**

**Mal: I'm happy for you. And I'm glad the girl Is safe. When will she be joining us over here?**

**Celia: Later, we're letting her rest and heal. When she wakes my dad will bring her over. It's safer over here with Rasputin over there.**

**Mal: Agreed**

**Meanwhile at Dr. Facilier's Raakel was sleeping peacefully until she started having nightmares about Rasputin hurting her. She started screaming and thrashing. Dr. Facilier quickly ran Into his room and over to the bed.**

**Dr. Facilier: Hey hey, wake up!(Gently shook her)**

**Her eyes snapped open**

**Dr. Facilier: You're okay Raakel, you're okay.(Helped her sit up)**

**Dr. Facilier: Listen, now that you're awake we need to get to Auradon fast. I will not let Rasputin find you still over here.**

**As soon as he packed his stuff, Celia's stuff, and stuff for Raakel they booked It to the other side. Once they arrived In the field's of the school Evie ran over.**

**Evie: You must be Raakel, hi I'm Evie. How about you two and Celia stay at my place. Doug and I and our friends will do our best to keep Raakel safe from Rasputin.**

**Dr. Facilier: Sounds perfect, thank you**

**Mal, Jay, and Carlos followed them to Evie's place. Besides Evie and Doug's room there was five rooms at Evie's place. Dr. Facilier got one room and Celia felt Raakel would be safer If Raakel shared her room. The moment Raakel saw Jay she fell for him Immediately and he felt the same about her. **

**Mal: That Is a beautiful dress Raakel**

**Raakel: Please don't say that. All my life Rasputin made me wear outfits that show skin to show my bruises and cuts.**

**Mal: I'm sorry**

**Raakel: It's okay, you didn't know**

**Mal: Evie can take care of that problem though.**

**Evie: Yes, one long-sleeved dress coming right up.**

**Evie made Raakel a long-sleeved long dark purple dress. Raakel put It on Immediately and felt a little better after that. She walked out and showed everyone.**

**Evie: Beautiful **

**Raakel: Thank you**

**Mal: So Raakel, do you know when your birthday Is?**

**Raakel: No, Rasputin never told me.**

**Jay: He doesn't give you a birthday. But he gives you a name and keeps you alive only to hurt you. What a monster! I'm so sorry.**

**Mal: We can fix the birthday thing. I declare today your birthday and I'm going to announce a party at the Enchanted Lake.**

**Raakel: Thank you Mal(Smiled)**

**Mal: Of course**

**After school everyone gathered at the castle for Ben and Mal's announcement While Raakel stood next to them with Dr. Facilier and Celia.**

**Ben: This Is Raakel, she was the daughter of the evil sorcerer Rasputin. The very abused one at that. Rasputin did nothing but hurt and abuse Raakel her whole life. When she tried to escape him he stabbed her. But one person took her In and has been helping her since then. And that's Dr. Facilier. Raakel Is now the daughter of Dr. Facilier and the sister of Celia Facilier. **

**Mal: One of the many things Rasputin has denied Raakel Is her knowing her birthday. Well, Ben and I have declared today her birthday. And the sooner we start setting up the sooner we can start the party at the Enchanted Lake.**

**Everyone cheered once everything was set up the party had begun and Raakel was having a blast. The decorations and cake were dark purple and light green.**

**Jay: You look beautiful, whether you're showing skin or not.**

**Raakel: Thank you, not just for the compliment but for everything you and your friends have done for me. Maybe once Rasputin Is gone I'll start showing skin.**

**Jay: You're welcome, everything's going to be okay. We will get rid of Rasputin and you will have love and a happy life. Come on, It's time for the cake. I made It myself.**

**By the time the party was done It was dark out. Raakel received a necklace from Celia that said "sisters forever". She received a beautiful music box that plays beautiful music from her dad. That night Raakel slept well until her powers that she now knows she has started making her have visions. She saw Narissa give birth to her. She saw Narissa abandon her on the streets once she got to the Isle. She saw Rasputin pick her up after Narissa walked away and bring her to his house. Raakel's eyes snapped open once the visions were done.**

**Raakel: Well, that explains why I have magic.(Said to herself as she sat up)**

**She saw It was morning. She also saw that thanks to her magic her wound and her cuts and bruises were all gone. She got up and joined everyone for breakfast.**

**Raakel: Listen guys, you know how I said last night that I have magic? I thought It was because I also was connected to Rasputin's amulet. I'm sorry I never said anything. I don't want to die, but I knew If you guys thought I was connected to the amulet you wouldn't destroy Rasputin. But I had visions last night. I don't know who my birth father Is. But my birth mother Is Narissa. I saw her give birth to me than abandon me. I saw Rasputin pick me up then take me In. I am not related to Rasputin he just raised me.**

**Ben: Thank goodness you're not connected to that amulet. But now that we know that Narissa Is your birth mother my dad needs to talk to you about something.**

**Ben took Raakel to the castle and to Adam.**

**Ben: Dad, Raakel has something to tell you.**

**Raakel: I just found out that while Rasputin raised me I am not related to him. I don't know who my birth father Is. But my birth mother Is Narissa.**

**Adam's guilt grew more now that he knew this poor girl that has been hurt and abused her whole life by an evil sorcerer Is the baby he sent away with little thought. And now that he knew the truth he could see Raakel did have a resemblance to Narissa. Adam sighed sadly. **

**Adam: Listen Raakel, everything you been through, all the pain and misery you faced your whole life Is my fault. Narissa gave birth to you In Auradon. But I sent you with Narissa to the Isle. I should have seen that she didn't want you. More Importantly I should have never sent you to the Isle. I should have done the right thing and have someone In Auradon raise you. You were just a baby. You had nothing to do with your mother's evil personalities. I beg your forgiveness. Raakel I am so sorry.**

**Raakel: It's alright your majesty. I understand and I forgive you. Who was my mother?**

**Adam: She was queen of part of the kingdom called Andalasia. But she's a wicked women and was a wicked ruler. So we kicked her off of the throne and gave It to a couple. Giselle and Robert. While I'll never refer to Narissa as a queen ever again you're different. **

**Adam: Princess Raakel(Bowed) **

**Ben: Good news Is Narissa Is the reason Raakel has magic. Raakel Is not connected to Rasputin's amulet. We can get rid of him and It won't hurt her.**

**Adam: That Is very good news. Raakel, before you go.**

**He pulled her Into a hug**

**Adam: Thank you for forgiving me**

**Raakel: Of course**

**She and Ben left. Soon they returned to Evie's place.**

**Carlos: So how did It go?**

**Ben: It went really good. Everything Is forgiven.**

**Celia: So my sister Is a princess huh? Everyone told me about Narissa after you left.**

**Raakel: Yes, apparently I am a princess **

**Jay: Which Is why late or not I made you a birthday present with the 3D printer while you were gone. **

**He took out a silver tiara with light green gems on It.**

**Jay: Beautiful Princess Raakel(Put the tiara on her)**

**She walked over to the mirror and smiled.**

**Jay: Raakel, I need to ask you something. Will you go on a date with me?**

**Raakel: I'd loved to, when?**

**Jay: Let's start now, we can spend the whole day together.**

**Raakel: Great, dad can you put this In my room?(Handed Dr. Facilier her tiara)**

**Dr. Facilier: Of course Kelly**

**Calling her the nickname he gave her.**

**Dr. Facilier: Have fun**

**She and Jay left and went straight to the Enchanted Lake. They spent so long there just hanging out and talking that It was already dark out. Jay walked away for a minute but then came back. He sat back down In front of her.**

**Jay: Here, I picked you a flower(Handed her a purple Tulip) **

**Raakel: Thank you Jay, you know thanks to all of you I don't feel so alone. **

**She started thinking about how the evil sorcerer Rasputin hurt her for years.**

**Raakel: But sometimes It's better to be alone.**

**Jay: What do you mean?**

**Raakel: No one can you hurt(Looked at the lake)**

**Jay: Raakel, I would never hurt you(Grabbed her hands)**

**Jay grabbed her by the waist and pulled so her lips landed on his. She returned the kissing.**

**Raakel: What do you see In me? Why are you being so nice to me? **

**Jay: People always do crazy things when they're In love.(Smirked) **

**Raakel smiled and looked up at the stars.**

**Raakel: Look**

**A shooting star went across the sky.**

**Jay: Come on, let's call It a night and get back to Evie's(Pulled her to her feet as he stood up) **

**They made their way back to Evie's. As soon as Raakel shut the door when they entered Evie's place everyone's body but Raakel's froze In place. But they could still move their heads and talk.**

**Dr. Facilier: Hey, what's going on?! Raakel run! Run!**

**Raakel took off out of Evie's place and Into the woods. Not long after Rasputin puffed Inside Evie's house. He looked at everyone he froze then walked over to Carlos.**

**Rasputin: Where Is she boy?**

**Carlos didn't answer Carlos cried out In pain and crumpled to the floor as Rasputin punched him hard In the stomach. **

**Jay: Leave her alone! Stop! Stop! Please don't do this!(Cried desperately) **

**Rasputin puffed out unfreezing everyone.**

**Celia: No Raakel! **

**Dr. Facilier: Hurry Jay let's go save her. You kids go tell King Adam what happened! Go!**

**Raakel ran and ran fast. She tried hard to make It to the castle. But soon Rasputin grabbed her seizing her arms tight.**

**Raakel: Let me go please!(Cried as she struggled)**

**Rasputin: You'll never escape me, never(Laughed evilly)**

**Rasputin puffed on the bridge and let go of Raakel. Rasputin shot magic out of his amulet making Raakel scream and duck. The magic froze the ocean.**

**Raakel: Please don't hurt me(Crying)**

**Rasputin: Oh I will, care for a little swim under the Ice?!**

**He broke part of the bridge making Raakel fall. She quickly grabbed on.**

**Rasputin: Say goodbye Raakel! No one can save you!**

**Jay: Wanna bet?!**

**He punched Rasputin In the face then ran over to Raakel and grabbed her hands.**

**Raakel: Jay, thank you**

**Jay: Thank me when we're safe. Hold on to my hands! Don't let go!**

**Rasputin: How enchanting together for the last time(Sent Jay flying away from Raakel)**

**Jay went flying over the ledge on the other side. He landed and hit the Ice hard getting knocked out Immediately. **

**Raakel: No! Jay!(Cried)**

**Rasputin seized her by her hair hard and pulled her up to his face.**

**Rasputin: Farewell, your highness**

**He dropped her again and she quickly grabbed on again. With his amulet he made a hole In the Ice.**

**Rasputin: Princess Raakel will be dead(Laughed evilly)**

**Dr. Facilier: Hold on!(Ran on the bridge)**

**But Raakel's hands slipped and she fell right Into the hole.**

**Dr. Facilier: No Raakel!(He tackled Rasputin to the ground)**

**Neither one of them noticed Dude walk onto the bridge. Or Raakel crawl out of the hole and over to unconscious Jay. Dude purposely stepped hard on the amulet breaking It. Rasputin screamed In pain and turned Into dust. Raakel turned Jay onto his back. Jay wasn't waking up and she pulled her knees together and cried. But then she heard him groaning. She turned around too fast and ended up slapping him In the face.**

**Raakel: Jay!(Cried as she jumped on him hugging him tight) **

**Jay: Ow ow, let go let go(Said In pain)**

**Raakel: Sorry(Gasped as she let go)**

**Jay: It's okay It's okay(Said In pain)**

**Jay clutched his stomach because he landed really hard when he hit the Ice. Because the amulet and Rasputin were gone the bridge was back to normal. But so was the ocean. Raakel and Jay came up coughing. Raakel helped Jay as they swam to the nearest surface. Once on shore they helped each other stand. As soon as they helped each other stand they were looking Into each other's eyes. Raakel grabbed Jay's face and they kissed.**

**Jay: Come on, your dad Is waiting for you**

**As soon as they entered the castle grounds Dr. Facilier ran towards them. Raakel laughed when Dr. Facilier hugged her lifting her off of her feet and swung her around. He kissed her forehead. **

**Dr. Facilier: Tomorrow morning we can announce that Rasputin and his amulet were destroyed. Tonight you rest. **

**Raakel: But what If Narissa Is still out there? What If she comes after me next?**

**Dr. Facilier: We can worry about that later. King Adam feels you need more than an apology. Especially after tonight, Rasputin wouldn't have even known you at all If It wasn't for Adam. So he's throwing a ball tomorrow night In your honor. He's going to announce It tomorrow morning. Come on, let's get you two dried off and to bed.**

**Raakel and Jay dried off and went straight to bed. In the morning everyone gathered at the castle for Adam's announcement.**

**Adam: The evil sorcerer Rasputin was destroyed last night along with his amulet.**

**Everyone cheered **

**Adam: But we may have to worry about another evil now. Queen Narissa. I made a decision a long time ago and I found out just how badly the consequences were. When Narissa gave birth to a child when she was In Auradon I sent both her and the baby to the Isle. I recently found out that Narissa never wanted that child and abandoned her as a baby on the streets of the Isle. Because of my actions that baby was picked up and raised by Rasputin and was abused and hurt by him ever since.**

**The crowd gasped and mumbled **

**Adam: That's right, Raakel here Is Princess Raakel. And she Is not related to Rasputin he just raised her. Narissa Is her birth mother. And everything she went through Is my fault. Rasputin wouldn't have even known her If It wasn't for me. I could have had someone from Auradon raise her. But I let knowing who her mother was cloud my judgement. I owe Raakel so many deep apologies. But with all the pain I caused her I owe her more than apologies. Tonight I am throwing a ball In her honor. It will be at the castle In the ball room. I expect everyone to be there and to honor Princess Raakel.**

**The crowd cheered Jay kissed Raakel's hand.**

**Jay: And I expect the first dance**

**Dr. Facilier: After me young man(Put his arm around her shoulders)**

**Jay: Of course, you earned It. You could have made her leave that night. But you helped her and took her In as your daughter. She owes everything to you.**

**Dr. Facilier: She owes nothing to me except her being happy and alive. I owe her love, protection, and family.**

**He kissed her left cheek**

**Evie: Come on Raakel, let's go back to my place and I can make the perfect dress for you tonight. What do you say, are you ready to show skin?(Said happily as she ran over and grabbed Raakel's hands)**

**Raakel: I'm ready(Smiled)**

**Evie and Raakel ran off. Evie made Raakel a long sleeveless black dress. The straps had dark purple gems on them. Raakel looked absolutely beautiful In It. She felt proud that she was ready to show skin again and so were her family and friends. When everyone walked Into the ball room Jay walked Raakel straight over to Dr. Facilier. **

**Lumière: Let's start off the ball by the gentlemen asking a girl he did not accompany tonight to dance the waltz.**

**Instruments started playing "So Close".**

**Jay: May I?(Held out his hand to Celia)**

**Celia: Yes(Took his hand)**

**They walked away**

**Dr. Facilier: Shall we?(Held out his hand to Raakel)**

**She grabbed his hand and everyone started waltzing. **

**Dr. Facilier: And now, forever I know all that I wanted Is to hold you so close.(Sang Into Raakel's ear)**

**When the song was almost done Celia tapped on his shoulder.**

**Celia: Can I cut In?**

**Raakel: Of course**

**Jay took her hand and they walked away from Dr. Facilier. As fun as Raakel was having she was still worried about when Narissa might attack. She almost lost Jay, who else would she almost loose? Jay saw the look on her face.**

**Jay: You're sad(Said concerned)**

**Raakel: Oh no, I'm fine(Lied)**

**Jay: I-**

**But before he could finish Narissa puffed In making every gasp and stop dancing. Narissa saw Raakel and knew who she was Immediately.**

**Narissa: Hello child**

**Raakel: You(Gasped) **

**With a wave of Narissa's hand Raakel was trapped In a sleeping spell making Jay catch her.**

**Jay: No Raakel! Someone help her please!(Yelled worriedly as he gently laid her on the floor)**

**Narissa: Oh dear boy you're over reacting. There's no reason to be so upset she's fine. Oh wait no she Isn't. When the clock strikes 12 she'll be dead and you'll never save her. She's done for.**

**Mal: No she's not you viper! Kiss her Jay!**

**Jay: What?**

**Carlos: True loves kiss, works every time.**

**Jay: Yes, of course **

**He rubbed Raakel's right cheek.**

**Jay: Please, don't leave me(Whispered to her)**

**He gently kissed her lips as the clock striked 12. Raakel woke up gasping.**

**Raakel: Thank you(Rubbed Jay's left cheek) **

**They kissed then hugged each other tight.**

**Jay: It's okay, you're okay(Ran his fingers through her hair)**

**He quickly pulled her to her feet as he stood up and pushed her behind him.**

**Narissa: You have no Idea who you're dealing with.**

**She turned Into a purple dragon**

**Narissa: All this nauseating talk of true loves kiss really does bring out the worse In me. Let's see, once upon a time a giant vicious beast showed up In Auradon and killed everyone. **

**Narissa: Let's begin with the vermin who I can't seem to get rid of shall we?(Looked straight at Raakel)**

**Jay: Over my dead body**

**Narissa: Alright, I'm flexible**

**She seized him picking him up high off of the floor.**

**Jay: Let me go!(Screamed)**

**Narissa: Come get In line Raakel**

**She flew off and landed on the roof.**

**Jay: Let me go! Put me down!(Screamed)**

**As Raakel puffed on the roof It started raining.**

**Raakel: Narissa, I am not going to let you hurt him.**

**Narissa threw him Jay quickly grabbed onto the ledge. Before Narissa could do anything else Raakel turned her Into sand. Jay screamed as he almost slipped.**

**Raakel: Jay! Hold on!(Cried)**

**She quickly ran over to him and pulled him up. They sat on the roof rubbing each other's cheek and laughing happily and relivly. **

**Raakel: Is this a habit of yours, falling off of stuff?**

**Jay: Only when you're around to catch me.(Smirked) **

**They made out. When Mal and Ben married Raakel and Jay married on the same day so It ended up being a double wedding. When Raakel turned 25 she gave Dr. Facilier a grandson and Celia a nephew named Frederick. Raakel had love, family, friendship, happiness, and a good life like she deserved.**


End file.
